Taboo
by SarahCullen17
Summary: Jasper Cullen and Alice Cullen are adopted siblings who aren't actually related by blood...so sharing one bed for a week isn't a bad thing, right? Taboo lemons and a little bit of language. Mature readers only, please.


**Stop! If you are a young reader or easily grossed out, do not read! This is some lovin' going on between adopted siblings (absolutely no relation by blood). This is just smut in the truest sense of the word.**

**Steph owns the characters, and she would be grossed out if she knew what I'm doing with them.**

**

* * *

**

**"Taboo"**  
**A one-shot in Jasper's POV**

"Jazz!" Alice Cullen calls from behind the Range Rover. "Can you help me with my luggage?"

I smile at her request. Really, it's entirely inappropriate to have a crush on your new sister, but I guess everything about my life has been abnormal. We aren't actually related by blood. I was just adopted into the Cullen family by Carlisle and Esme, who I believe are angels on Earth. It's a long story, but basically someone discovered that my parents were negligent, child services was called, and I was placed in a foster family. I remember thinking it was ironic that someone discovered the atrocities after I was old enough to take care of myself. At fifteen years old, I was no longer scared of my heroin-addicted parents, and I could get a job and buy my own food. The Department of Human Services would have been much more useful when I was, say, four years old and was lucky to get one chicken nugget a day.

But all of that is behind me now. I'm no longer Jasper Hale, but now I'm Jasper Cullen, officially inducted into the Cullen family. I've been with the Cullens for two years as a foster child, but they finally asked me if I would like to make things permanent. Which I definitely did! Carlisle is a doctor, and Esme is an architect, so they are _loaded_. It was like a Cinderella story, or something. In fact, we're only at Walt Disney World because it's my senior year and I casually mentioned in passing that I had never been.

But anyway, back to Alice. Mary Alice Cullen has been the source of my frustration for two years now. First of all, she's stunningly gorgeous, with a killer body, silky black hair, and blue eyes that just seem to pierce you. Secondly, she's incessantly bubbly and cheerful, which was like a swim in a cool lake after being removed from my original home. She is the one who made me comfortable in the Cullen mansion. She also helped me with my homework, helped me earn a spot on the baseball team, and has become my best friend. She's like my own personal cheerleader, or a bright ray of sunshine. I adore Alice. And yes, I know that these lusty feelings are entirely inappropriate. But when I was fifteen, I thought that I was _living_ in Disney World when I came home to a beautiful girl wearing nothing but booty shorts and a sports bra, working out in the living room. Alice tends to sleep in little camisoles and shorts, and she is always laying out by the pool in those little bikinis. While I feel guilty about my feelings for my new adopted sister, how much strength is a guy supposed to have?

"Of course I will, Ali," I reply, closing the SUV's door and going to the trunk. I managed to pack for one week in one little duffel bag. But not Alice. She has three large suitcases—the kind with the little L's and V's all over it. What is that called? I'm not sure—even after two years, I am simply not used to the wealth and extravagance that come with being a Cullen. I mean, Esme and Carlisle have already included me in their will, and I'm scared to eat the entire can of Pringles. Alice says I'll get used to I, but I'm still waiting on that day to come.

"Jeez, girl," I roll my eyes as I pull her heavy suitcases out. "What in the world did you pack?"

She laughs. Did I mention she has the cutest laugh? "You know me, Jazz. I have to have everything in case of an emergency."

"Yeah, yeah," I tease her. "You're just taking advantage of your new brother."

"Come on, kids!" Esme calls, waving her hotel papers at us. We're staying at the Music Resort in Disney World, which is insane. I read that it has multiple buildings and multiple pools and a huge cafeteria. Alice even said one of the pools is shaped like a guitar, which is pretty cool, if you ask me.

Anyway, I sling my duffel bag across my body and take two of Alice's suitcases. I'm literally in awe as we walk into the resort. It's huge, with lots of people and lots of fun stuff like an arcade and a Music Hall of Fame. I smell greasy French fries, which makes my stomach growl.

"You're such a guy," Alice rolls her eyes. I know she is just teasing me.

"You're lucky I'm a guy, because otherwise you would be pulling your own damn suitcases," I wink at her.

She laughs again.

We sit by a statue as Esme and Carlisle go to the front desk to check in. "Okay, Jasper," Alice says seriously. "We're going on Splash Mountain as soon as we hit the Magic Kingdom. Also in the Magic Kingdom, I'm making you ride the teacups ride—"

"Pansy," I say. "What about the Tower of Terror?"

"That's the MGM park. It's an okay park—not really much to do except shop—but the Tower of Terror and the Rockin' Rollercoaster totally make it worthwhile. I rode the Tower of Terror six times in a row and threw up my Mickey Mouse ice cream."

"Gross," I say.

"You'll love it. Hey, what are Mom and Dad arguing about?"

I glance over at them. It's rare when Carlisle and Esme fight. But it looks like they're actually arguing with the desk clerk instead of arguing with each other. "I don't know," I shrug. "The hotel probably got something wrong."

Finally, Esme and Carlisle come over to us. "They've made a mistake in the rooms," Carlisle sighs. "We booked a big three-bedroom suite for the whole family, but they gave us two rooms instead. Your room should have two double beds. You don't mind sharing a bathroom, do you?"

"Nah," I say, but Alice crinkles her nose. The chick loves her counter space for her makeup, hair dryer, hair straightener, curling iron…

"I guess it's okay," Alice sighs. "As long as we have a big TV."

"That's a given," Esme promises. "You sure you two don't mind living in such close quarters?"

"It's fine, Mom," Alice says impatiently. "Can we please _go_? I want to ride Expedition Everest!"

She has brought up so many rides that my head is spinning. Carlisle hands us our key cards—they're actually kind of cool, you can use them in the whole park—and we all ride the elevator up to the penultimate floor.

"Also," Esme adds, "our rooms are on opposites sides of the floor. That does _not_ mean you two can throw a wild party for all the teenagers in the park."

Alice giggles. "Mom, we'll be _fine_. Come on, Jazz! I want to go!"

"Yes ma'am." I make a big show of tipping my baseball cap to her, and Carlisle and Esme laugh at me.

Alice and I walk down the lushly carpeted hallway and find her room. When she unlocks the door and we pull her suitcases in the room, we have a big surprise: there's only one big bed, and one tiny couch.

"Uh oh," Alice says. "This isn't good."

A million dirty things are racing into my head, but I manage to keep my cool. "Let's go tell Esme and Carlisle."

"No," Alice whines. "Did you see how busy that lobby is? It will just take forever! No, let's just deal with one bed. I don't mind bunking, do you?"

_Definitely not._ "No," I admit, "but will it make your parents uncomfortable?"

She rolls her eyes. "They're your parents, too, Jazzy. And no, they trust you."

_Jazzy_. I've noticed the only time she ever calls me Jazzy is when Carlisle and Esme aren't around. I'm not really sure why this is, but I like it when she calls me that.

"I know, _Ali._" That's my little nickname for her. "But seriously, this could just be a problem waiting to happen."

"Look, we'll throw a blanket and a pillow onto the couch and say that's where you're sleeping," she suggests. "I _really_ want to go play!"

I laugh. Alice can always win me over. Always.

"Okay, fine," I agree. "Let's go play. Can we _please_ do Space Mountain first?"

* * *

Twelve hours later, we're heading back to the hotel. I'm exhausted from all the walking, and honestly, my stomach is flip-flopping from all of the rides. We hit the Magic Kingdom today, and Alice and I rode Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, the Big Thunder Railroad, and the teacups until we nearly puked. The teacups, to my surprise, actually weren't that pansy. They were kind of fun, and the chick who plays Alice in Wonderland is hot.

Of course, my Alice is even hotter.

But I can't think about that as Alice and I prepare to crash. I usually sleep in my boxers and nothing else, but obviously that isn't going to happen tonight. Alice grabs some pajamas and heads into the bathroom, closing the door. I sigh as I find some gym shorts and a t-shirt. I pull out my toothbrush and am brushing my teeth when she comes out of the bathroom.

My first thought is: _Fuck. Me._

She's wearing black boyshorts panties, which I guess can be considered pajama bottoms since they cover up a little more than bikinis, and the teeniest black tank top you've ever seen. Worse, I think her tank top somehow has a push-up bra in it, and the material is thin enough that her tits are demonstrating exactly how cold she is in that inadequate amount of fabric.

She sees me eyeing her and gives me a smile. "Jazz, you don't have to cover up for me. I've seen you in your boxers before."

_Well, that's a wonderful idea, Ali, but when I get a morning boner you aren't going to be so comfortable._

I try to crawl into the bed in my gym shorts and t-shirt, but the covers are heavy and I have this thing where I can't sleep if I'm too hot. I kick the covers off while Alice is still taking her makeup off and brushing her teeth, but I'm still too hot. So I shed the shirt.

She comes to bed and grabs the remote as she crawls under the covers. "Anything you want to watch?" she asks as she flips through the channels.

_Well, we could start with a striptease…_ I shake the inappropriate thoughts out of my head. "I don't care. I'm dead tired, so you can turn on _E._ I know you love to keep up with the Kardashians."

"Kim is hot," she defends herself.

I raise an eyebrow. "Have you gone lesbo?"

She blushes. "No. But girls can say when other girls are hot…"

"But you just implied that Kim Kardashian is why you watch that show," I point out.

She rolls over and elbows me in my side. "Shut up, Jazzy."

I tickle her as a reprimand. "Shut up, Ali. Watch your lesbian lover. Besides, the other two are pretty hot, too."

"They're alright. Kim has the great body," Alice says, pointing to the screen. Sure enough, Kim is on the big screen, wearing a little bikini. She's posing for photographs on the beach, basically making love to her own tits and ass. I feel my gym shorts suddenly become very small. I uncomfortably shift in the bed, rolling over the other way so Alice won't come in contact with my…problem.

"I mean, look at those boobs," Alice points out. "They're the perfect size. I've always wanted bigger boobs."

_Jeez._ "Your boobs are fine, Ali," I assure her. "You have a great body."

"Really? You think so?"

"Aw, come on. You know you're gorgeous. You know you flaunt yourself around school."

She giggles. "It's still nice to hear you say it."

"You're a hot little thing," I admit. "You don't need my reassurance."

"Well, you're mighty hot yourself, Jazzy. Which I'm about to take advantage of. I always freeze in hotels." She rolls over and snuggles into my side. I instinctively wrap an arm around her.

I can feel every inch of her thighs and legs against me. She has great legs. She's short and petite, but somehow her legs look like they're a couple miles long…

Her pretty eyes close and she rolls over so her front is pressed in my side. So now I'm feeling her tits pressed against me, along with her flat stomach and her long legs. _Greattt._

Nope, I can't handle this. I know that at any minute, my erection is going to be lifting the blanket. I roll over on my other side so she's pressed against my back. I shift uncomfortably, seriously contemplating going to the bathroom and flogging my log.

And then she does something else. She throws her leg over my legs, pulling me closer. And then she starts to move her pelvis against my ass, almost like she's trying to create friction.

_Oh my god…is she getting turned on by this?_

"Ali?" I ask uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little uncomfortable," she admits. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"What do you mean?" I ask slowly.

She sighs, like she's embarrassed. "Well…I usually have a good time with my vibrator before I go to sleep…I know you've heard me, so I don't mind telling you…"

Of course I've heard her. She's been driving me crazy ever since she secretly bought the damn thing.

"I see," I say tentatively. "Um…well, I don't mind if you want to pull it out." _Understatement of the year. I would love to see you spread in front of me, fucking yourself with the vibrator._

"I didn't bring it," she says in disappointment. "I forgot it."

"Oh," I say, not even bothering to hide the disappointment in my voice. If she is going to talk dirty, then I can do it as well. "Too bad…"

She sighs and continues to rub her pussy against my ass. That isn't helping me out at all. I have a raging hard-on after a minute of it. Seriously, I'm in pain.

I'm about to get up and go to the bathroom when she puts a hand on my chest. "Jazzy, can I ask a favor?"

_Oh, fuck. Please ask what I think you're going to ask._

"Of course you can," I tell her.

"I'm _really _horny," she admits. "Can you…help me relieve pressure? I'll return the favor, if you need it…"

_Oh , hell yes. You know I need it, you little wench._

"How do you want me to do that?" I ask her innocently.

"Give me your hand," she says, and I flip over and put my hand in hers. She kisses it softly before putting it on her stomach. I raise my eyebrows as she slides it in the front of her panties.

_Oh. My. God._

She is waxed bare. My hand slides down her smooth pussy, feeling her wet lips. She really is quite wet…

"Rub my clit?" she asks nicely, spreading her legs.

I smile at her and use my pointer finger to find her little nubbin. She gasps as I rub it vertically, up and down, up and down…

I start to make slow circles on it. "Oh, yes," she murmurs quietly. "That feels _so_ good, baby…"

_Baby? Okay, I'll be your baby. As long as you return the favor._

"Use your other hand," she begs me. I slide my hand up the leg of the boyshorts, and my index finger slips straight into her.

"More," she requests as I increase pressure on her clit.

I slide another finger into her. She's so goddamned tight…I can only imagine what it would feel like to bury my cock in there.

I add another finger to her clit, rotating my fingers over it. I twist my two fingers within her, and that's all it takes. She moans into my shoulder as she comes on my hand, bucking her hips wildly.

I pull my hands out of her panties and lick her juices off of them. She tastes amazing.

"My turn," she says kindly, sliding her hand into my pants. I roll my gym shorts and boxers down so my cock can spring free. It's already dripping in precum.

She pauses. "Is this wrong, Jazzy?"

"Probably," I admit. "But we're not actually related…"

"I know," she agrees. "That's why I think it's okay…"

She shrugs and uses her fingers to roll the precum down my shaft, lubricating it. The taboo of what we are doing turns me on like no other, and I start to thrust in her hand. My sweet little Ali is obviously experienced in handjobs. She pumps me like a pro, using her other hand to play with my balls. Finally, with a grunt, I come, shooting my load on Ali's stomach she has just bared by pulling up her tank top. She smiles and uses her fingers to wipe it off of her, licking it up.

The visual is so sexy I almost get hard again.

She's sticky when she finally finishes, but when she does, she rolls on top of me and kisses my mouth. I taste myself on her as her tongue invades my mouth. My hands immediately go to her tits, squeezing the soft mounds and rolling her nipples between my fingers.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. I nearly fall off the bed as I run to the bathroom. I'm smart; I turn on the shower. If it is indeed Carlisle or Esme, they will just think I'm taking a shower after a long day.

After what seems like forever, Alice opens the bathroom door. She's wearing her bathrobe with the top half just a little open so whoever it was can see she's wearing a shirt under it. "It was just Mom," she says, dismissing any drama with a wave of her hand. "She forgot to give me the MasterCard. Good thinking with the shower. She totally thought you were getting a shower while I watched _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_."

I snort as I shut the shower off. "Er…let's don't press our luck tonight," I decide as I go and get back in bed.

"But tomorrow?" she asks hopefully.

"Tomorrow," I agree.

"Good, because I'm _very_ good with my mouth."

_Oh, fuck._

_ Time to take an actual cold shower._

_

* * *

**I adore reviews. Let me know if you liked it, loved it, or absolutely hated it and you want to burn me at the stake. Honestly, I'm expecting such reviews. But a little smut every now and then warms the heart...**  
_


End file.
